


Sanders Sides Platonic Week

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: fuck how do you tag platonic realtionships agian, i dunno, imma just leave it until I figure it out, soft cuddly gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	1. Day One

Virgil realized often that he shouldn’t really be left to his own devices. He found this out after spending an entire day alone after he was officially brought into the group, and it ended with both him and Thomas in a full scale panic attack. 

No one drew the connection, so Virgil never said anything, just sought the others out when he needed them. Subconsciously, he traded out when each person would be needed the most and when they would be the least annoyed with him. 

Logic he went to when everything didn’t seem to add up, and, if Logic wasn’t working on anything too big, he never really minded Virgil popping in and sitting near him. In fact, he would start reading whatever he was working on out loud, lulling Virgil to sleep half the time. 

He would go to Roman when he felt like nothing could be controlled, and he was just there in the middle of everything with no hope to ever fix anything. Roman would often drag him along on an adventure, let Virgil take that landscape and morph it into his own little adventure, and let him realize he had control over something in life. 

Anything else was for Patton. Patton was the one who he could turn to when he was having a full blown panic attack. Patton was the one to drop everything and help him through whatever troubled him. 

It would always start with Virgil showing up at his door, knocking three times exactly. It was his way of saying it was him. Patton would always drop everything, even if he was in the middle of something, and come to help him. He never came to his room, since it heightened him slightly, other than to try to cam down from something worse than what Patton’s room did to him. 

No matter the problem, Virgil would be brought downstairs, set up on the couch with no less than three fluffy blankets, a cup of tea, which sat on the table, and Patton would sit on one side, Virgil would lay down with his head on his lap, and then spill everything that he needed to. 

Patton would listen. Better than that, Patton would remember, take the signs of one problem and come up with the best way to help him. Sometimes, Virgil just needed to cry. Other times, he needed to be held and told everything was alright, that it would all turn out okay. 

This wasn’t a perfect life they had, no life could be, but those days where Virgil sat curled against Patton, finally calm once more… He felt like it could be perfect. One day, it would be.


	2. Day Two

Logan despised adventures, he despised the fact that Roman felt in necessary to drag him along on this silly adventure.

Roman was grinning and shouting though, obviously happy, so Logan didn’t verbally complain… much.

“Roman, Patton would be much better suited for this adventure of yours…”

“But I wanted you! You’re logical, and this has some puzzles along the way, cause I made it specifically with you in mind!”

Logan sighed softly. He was right after all, the very first thing to even get in here was a puzzle to open the door, but that was it so far. A few little things here and there, but Roman was having the time of his life, going around and defeating monsters, protecting Logan, and just being himself.

Logan was tired of it, but didn’t say anything anymore. Roman was having fun and that’s what mattered.

They neared a giant building, outside if which curled a dragon. Roman grinned, then whispered to Logan. “Ill distract it, you get to the door and get in.”

Logan nodded slightly, and, as soon as Roman charged at the dragon, he darted past, then saw a puzzle on the door, three different stages all across it. His eyes lit up and got started, grinning to himself.

He didn’t even notice when Roman was done with the dragon, working and going until the door slowly creaked open and Logan shouted in triumph, grabbing Roman into a hug.

Roman grinned, hugging back and chuckling. “Lets go get our prize, calculator watch.”

Logan pushed open the door, and his jaw dropped

A library. Roman had created an entire room in the mind palace of just a library for him.

“Roman…”

“No need to thank me. Go have fun.” Roman smiled as Logan ran off into the room to do just that.


	3. Day Three

Patton seemed upset. Logan had noticed it, and definetly didn’t want that to stay as it was. Patton upset would drag everyone else down with him, without even meaning to. Logan knew this, and thought of the only thing to cheer him up. Maybe it finally was time.

After a collaberation with Roman, Logan was able to present his present to Patton.

“Whats up Logan?” Patton pulled on that facade of happiness, but Logan saw through it.

“I know you’ve been upset lately, and, while you nay continue to hide it, I decided that we are fully equipped to care for him.”

“Care for… who?” Patton seemed excited, trying to contain it.

Logan shifted the whistled, sharp and sudden, and a bark answered, a small puppy bounding into the room. Patton’s eyes widened and he squealed, dropping to the floor to hold the dog as it tried to lick his face.

“Whats his name?” Patton looked up, eyes shining.

“He doesn’t have one yet. That was left to you.”

Patton hummed then grinned, kissing the pupper’s head.

“Hello there, Little Lo.”


	4. Day Four

Roman was never ready for Virgil when he popped in, but he tried to never show that. Virgil was like a deer when he showed up, jittery and skittish, hands shaking slightly. Roman would turn, seeing him, flinching slightly at his sudden appearance in his room, before standing, slowly approaching him. 

“Virgil, my glorious storm cloud, whats up?” He was soft, always for him, and yet, Virgil always flinched, hand shaking, before leaning over and grabbing onto Roman’s sash, fidgeting with it slightly. 

“Rain cloud?” He always used these nicknames, it got Virgil to reply in one way or another. Virgil sniffled, and launched himself into Roman’s chest, sniffling softly. Roman pet his hair back, gently leading him to sit on the bed with him, letting him cry out his worries and fears into his chest. 

Sometimes, he’d never get an answer, Virgil would just thank him softly, or not verbally at all, just giving him a soft hug, some type of candy or sweet left at his door, and Roman would always know who it was from. Other times, he’d get a whisper of a fear, a soft noise that let him know a new insecurity that Virgil had. 

Often, they fell asleep holding each other, and Roman would wake up alone, but feeling content, knowing that Virgil came to him in a time of need, and he would again. He was proud of him, even if he never said it to him. 

It was an understood thing.


	5. Day Five

Nothing could make Logic stop working. He had to be perfect for Thomas, even if it wasn’t a logical way of thinking, its still what he thought. He had things to do, to, to plan, to work on, one way or another. He despised having to stop, he never thought he could. 

Until Virgil revealed his name. Until that moment, Logan didn’t think he could take a break, but Virgil taught him how. 

Virgil was nearly as bad as Logan. He was constantly working, constantly moving, and Logan, one day, pointed out how unhealthy it was. 

“Than why do you do it?” Came Virgil’s snarky reply, but there was worry coating that edge. Logan stared a moment, then nodded slowly. “Logan?” 

“No, no, you’re right… It hypocritical of me to scold you for behavior that I display as well.” Logan shifted, then tugged Virgil away from whatever it was he was doing, tugging him up the stairs. “But that does not make it any less unhealthy, and, thus, we both need to do better, yes?” 

Virgil nodded slightly, letting Logan pull him into his room. “Logan, you know its a bad idea for you to be in here?” 

“Yes, well, I need to be sure you get some rest. I’ll tell Patton to make sure I don’t work myself to the metaphorical bone.” Logan smiled slightly. “Get some rest.” 

“Logan, I swear, I wake up and I find out that you didn’t sleep, there will be hell to pay.” Logan nodded slowly before ducking out of Virgil’s room, walking downstairs to Patton. 

That night, the two most active sides slept soundly.


	6. Day Six

Roman huffed a sigh, sniffling softly, trying to stop his nose from running. Thomas had art block, which left Roman a sick mess. His head hurt, he was dizzy, and it felt like he was going to vomit, but nothing was coming. It was torture, waiting to vomit, cause, when he finally did, he, and Thomas, would be able to create again. Until then, he was stuck in this gross feeling. 

“Hey kiddo…” With Roman curled onto the couch, Patton slipped in, holding a small cup of tea, smiling slightly. “You feeling any better?”

“No…” his voice was nasally and gross, and Roman groaned softly, curling into a tighter ball. “I feel worse if anything.”

“Well, you have to get worse before you get better, right?” Patton didn’t often understand Roman’s blocks, but knew that, once Roman got sick, he’d be back to his normal loud self. 

“Yes, yes, i know. I just want this to be over now…” He huffed softly, shaking his head, then immediately regretting the movement, groaning softly. 

“Well, how about we watch some shows instead of agonizing over this? Maybe that’ll give you the push you need, Roman.” Patton smiled, and Roman had to admit he had a point. 

“Fine… Lets watch some Disney, yeah?” Roman smiled over at Patton, as he jumped up and went around to the TV.

With Patton around, being sick wasn’t as bad as normal…


	7. Day Seven

It was Patton’s idea, and Roman was all for the fun. Logan said something about it being healthy and going with it, and Virgil came along cause it would’ve been more awkward not to. 

By that logic, he would have to join in on the dancing as well. 

Just Dance wasn’t something that was normal for them-They had to move all the furniture, since Roman loved to completely follow every move of the dancer in screen. Logan would sit in a chair in the back only moving his arm, while Patton did his best, bouncing around and having a lot of fun. Virgil, however, wasn’t in the game. He never like playing it, but, for some reason, something in him told him to challenge Roman to a duel. 

Virgil didn’t understand that part of him, but, when the next song came up, he stood quickly. “Roman.” 

Roman turned, confused a moment, until Virgil produced a literal white glove and tossed it in front of him, eyes shining. Roman’s eyes lit up, and he spun around to Logan. “Give him your controller.” 

Logan chuckled, handing over the Wii remote, then explaining what the white glove meant to Patton, who began to giggle. 

“Choose your poison, storm cloud.” Roman grinned slightly, letting Virgil scroll slowly through the songs, before the darker side grinned widely, selecting

“Bad Romance?” Patton tilted his head slightly, leaving Virgil to snicker, shedding his jacket and tossing it over at them, Patton’s eyes shining cause dear lord, he wasn’t wearing his jacket, his dark strange son had grown so much. 

Virgil popped his neck, breathing calming a few moments, pushing down the slight panic that had risen inside him. Roman watched, waiting patiently for the darker side to start the game. 

And start he did. It was much like Roman, the way Virgil danced, he too tried to perfectly copy the dancer on-screen, but he did it in such a way that it looked the on-screen dancer was copying him. He easily surpassed Roman’s score, despite Roman’s best efforts, and soon enough, was passing the highest score there. 

The song ended, Roman giving up his crown on that song easily. He hadn’t been prepared for Virgil to completely own at this, and Virgil was grinning, eyes shining, looking happier than any of the others had thought he could ever be. 

“Virgil, where did that come from? More importantly can you teach me your ways?” Virgil grinned slightly, settling back into his spot, without his jacket, letting Patton keep wearing it. 

“I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I? Just wait to see what else I can do when I’m not so anxious about it.”


End file.
